


Thank God Matt Wouldn't Shut Up About You

by sayonarasupernova



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Shiro (Voltron), Jock shiro, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, gay keith is a great tag, gay shiro is an even better tag, keith gets the dick down of the century, keith kogane - Freeform, punk keith, takashi shirograne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 16:35:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sayonarasupernova/pseuds/sayonarasupernova
Summary: If you had told Keith that in 6 months he’d be fucking the star quarterback of the college football team he would have given youthe look. Keith would never get his hopes up for such a wonderful thing to happen. He could barely believe it now even with said quarterback’s thick fingers in his ass scissoring him open while his heart hammered away in his chest.-a fic in which Keith is a loner and gets wrecked by a really hot quarterback.





	Thank God Matt Wouldn't Shut Up About You

**Author's Note:**

> Update Jan 31, 2018**  
> Edited some of the grammar/sentence structure because YIKES lmao  
> Also changed the preview description cause I wanted something saucier from the fic *wiggles brows*
> 
> This is just smut, pure self indulgent and shameless smut in which I made Shiro call Keith "Cherrybomb" probably one too many times.
> 
> Originally posted on Tumblr so now I'm uploading it here too!  
> This was inspired by [thedarkoldmachine](https://theolddarkmachine.tumblr.com) who wrote the amazing fic [Cherries & Whiskey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12463776)  
> I highly suggest you go read it as well as [#12](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883089)
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it!  
> **also Shiro looks how he does Pre Kerberos granted you can imagine him anyway you want lmfao

It was pretty cliché, Keith thought, to have fallen for the most popular jock at school. The punk bitch lusting over the Adonis of the college football team; it was an overused movie trope. But Keith couldn’t care less as he was hoisted up by strong hands, manhandled against the wall of his room by the very jock he’d been thirsting over for the past 6 months. **  
**

Takashi Shirogane was every bit brawn as he was brains, the star quarterback of the Garrison’s football team and the center of every living creature’s attention and affections at their beloved school.

Keith had accidentally bumped into him at Matt’s most recent party, uttering an “excuse me” before trying to escape back to Pidge and Hunk as to avoid melting under the man’s gray gaze. A hand around his wrist stopped him and a bright smile from the QB had him cemented in place as he asked “you’re Keith right?”

_Well fuck._

“Uh yeah.”

If it was possible his smile grew even brighter. “Matt’s told me all about you during our physics class. I’ve been meaning to talk to you but I couldn’t work up the nerve.” The hand delicately holding Keith’s wrist released him and reached up to scratch the back of a closely shaven undercut. Shiro offered him a proper handshake with his free hand. “I’m Shiro. I like your jacket by the way.”

Keith had chalked it up to liquid courage on his part cause he was offering his phone number to the Greek statue in front of him before he could stop himself, burying himself farther in the leather wrapped around his torso as he made a beeline for his friends. No hurt in trying right? He might as well dig his grave a little deeper anyway.

Barely a week later and now Keith was expecting the dickdown of the century.

Plush lips captured Keith’s own chapped ones, sucking the life out of him as he was pressed flat against the wall. His ears rang, vaguely aware of how loud whatever music he had turned on beforehand was blasting out of his speakers on the opposite side of the room.

A cold hand running up the skin of his overheated belly caused Keith to gasp out an “oh fuck” as he pulled back from the kiss to catch his breath. Shiro smirked, taking the opportunity to run his lips up the unmarked neck before him, thumb gently running over the bud of a pert nipple.

Keith thanked whatever god was watching over him as he was pinned in place by strong thighs, Shiro quickly shedding his own shirt and running a hand through his hair. The younger man couldn’t help but stare, sucking a bottom lip between his teeth as his hands trailed their way up and down the sculpted chest offered to him.

“Like what you see, Cherrybomb?”

God if he wasn’t hard already he was now.

“Um no shit.”

Shiro laughed, unbuckling his pants before diving in for another kiss.

Keith hadn’t expected tonight to go down this path, granted that didn’t stop him from hoping. He couldn’t tell who was wrapped around whose finger when Shiro texted him earlier that morning asking to hang out later in the day. Of course Keith had agreed, giving it a solid 5 minutes before answering as not to seem too eager. He’d nearly jumped out of his skin when the older male had arrived, black and red letterman hanging loosely off his figure, tight jeans hugging his ass in a sinful way that had Keith fighting the urge to blatantly stare when Shiro turned to examine the place. He didn’t feel so bad though as the night went on, almost positive that Shiro’s eyes were glued to his own ass as he led him up the stairs to his bedroom.

“Parents aren’t home?”

“Nah mom’s working late, dad doesn’t live here anymore.” Keith had stopped in front of his door momentarily and Shiro offered an apology.

Keith laughed, “Trust me it’s fine.” He opened his door, “it’s probably a good thing,” he offered as a second thought, catching the way Shiro’s eyes sparkled at his response.

Once over the threshold they’d lasted maybe 30 minutes in solid conversation about classes and god only knows what else before Shiro was all over him, confessing in between kisses how he’d been borderline stalking him at school for the past 6 months.

“I can’t even be creeped out, I did the same thing.”

“Really?”

“Yeah dude you’re fucking hot.”

“Well you’re not so bad yourself, red.” Shiro smiled as hands ran through hair while they both caught their breath. “Thank God Matt wouldn’t shut up about you.”

Keith’s vision was fuzzy, hands shaking with anticipation as Shiro’s jeans hung low and unzipped on his hips. He could see the outline of his dick through his black plaid boxers and it had his own twitching in its confines.

“It’s getting hot in here.”

“So take off all your clothes,” Shiro sang, fingers curling around the hem of Keith’s purple shirt.

“Don’t ruin it,” Keith muttered, “I’ll never forgive you for killing my boner.”

The taller male laughed, helping rid Keith of his shirt.

“What if I told you this color really complimented your eyes?”

“I’d say that’s really gay. But thank you, you’re forgiven since I’m a sucker for flattery.” He smirked and Shiro nearly tore the buttons off Keith’s jeans, carrying him over to the bed.

They bounced momentarily, Shiro on his back with Keith straddling his hips. He sat there, peering down at Zeus’ finest creation before shimmying off Shiro’s lap to stand at the foot of the bed, object of his affections leaning back on his arms to watch him make a show of shedding his bottoms.

Keith slowly rid himself of the tight black jeans he wore, kicking them off as he thumbed his boxer briefs.

“Jesus.” Shiro suppressed a moan, cupping himself through his own underwear.

“You want it, QB?”

Eagerly he shook his head, “Yeah, fuck, I want you.”

Keith bit back a smirk, dragging his boxers down. The elastic band felt heavenly against his heated cock and Keith nearly lost himself in the friction before letting the garment fall down his legs completely, stepping out of the garment one foot at a time. He placed his hand on his hip before running it through his hair, nonchalantly shrugging. Shiro sat up fully.

“Get over here, Cherrybomb.”

Keith obeyed, being met with big warm hands on his hips and wet lips on his mouth as he went to work with taking off Shiro’s remaining clothes, trying his best not to rip them apart.

“Christ someone better pinch me before I suffer from a rude awakening tomorrow.” He muttered to himself as he pushed Shiro onto his back again, pulling his boxers and pants off with ease.

“Trust me this isn’t a dream, sweets.” Shiro said. His fingers ran up Keith’s goosebump ridden arm as he watched the younger man sink down onto his knees at the foot of the bed to run his tongue along the underside of his cock. Shiro’s head hit the mattress with a soft thump and a curse.

Keith watched the man’s rapt expression as he licked around the head, dipping into the slit of Shiro’s cock before pulling off to place soft kisses up the shaft.

Keith didn’t know what he did to deserve the chance to make this gorgeous man weep as he made eye contact with Shiro who had sat up to watch him once again. The former licked up the beads of precum forming quickly at his slit, smiling as he took Shiro into his mouth once more.

He was promptly pulled up for a hungry kiss when Shiro’s heavy cock had fallen from his lips, the QB moaning as he tasted himself on Keith’s tongue.

“You’re gonna kill me, Keith.” Shiro murmured against the man’s lips, not waiting for a reaction as he flipped the pair so Keith was sprawled out before him, legs bent at the knee on either side of his thighs. His chest heaved with anticipation as he felt long fingers trail down his stomach.

“Lube’s in the nightstand, captain.”

“Wrong position.”

“Maybe but this one seems right to me.” Keith smirked as he lifted his hips into Shiro’s, the older male momentarily losing focus on the task at hand as their cocks made contact.

“You…” He sighed, smiling lazily, “you’re too hot for your own good.”

“Thank you.”

A slicked up finger breaching Keith’s entrance was the only form of “you’re welcome” that he needed as Shiro leaned over him for a kiss.

If you had told Keith that in 6 months he’d be fucking the star quarterback of the college football team he would have given you _the look_. Keith would never get his hopes up for such a wonderful thing to happen. He could barely believe it now even with said quarterback’s thick fingers in his ass scissoring him open while his heart hammered away in his chest.

“God you’re beautiful.” Shiro said as he watched his face, a bright pink blush dusting Keith’s cheeks and chest as he moaned and pushed his hair back.

Shiro moved to lay next to him, fingers still working their way to his prostate as he leaned his head in his free hand and propped himself up to stare at the violet eyed figure. “I could watch you forever.”

Keith couldn’t do anything but moan at the man’s words, Shiro’s proximity keeping him from focusing on much else.

“You ever think about me doing this to you? Think about me fucking you into the mattress as you jack yourself off.”

Keith eagerly nodded his head.

“God yes I have.”

Shiro added a third finger and Keith’s back bowed off the bed in response.

“I’ve thought about you so many times. About burying myself inside you over and over. Thought about how your moans might sound..” Shiro trailed off while nosing Keith’s neck, a sheen of sweat over his chest glistening in the lamp light of the room.

Keith nearly saw stars as Shiro added a fourth finger, thoroughly stretching him as he licked and nibbled the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“If you don’t fuck me soon..”

“You’ll do what, baby.” Shiro asked him.

Keith couldn’t answer, a moan ripping its way from his throat when Shiro’s fingers grazed his prostate.

“That’s what I thought.”

Keith rolled his hips in search of those fingers again but they were gone, leaving him feeling empty until the pop of a cap reached his ears.

“I…I have condoms if you want one.” Keith tried his best to even his breathing. “Not a very sexy thing to say when you’re about to rail me but I figured I should at least offer.”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh while he slicked himself up. “I’m clean, I don’t do this too often. Do you want me to use a condom though?”

Keith shook his head. “I could care less…and I’m clean too.”

“You’re right this isn’t very sexy stuff to talk about, but good to know” Shiro chuckled and Keith couldn’t help but smile. Beauty, brains, and humor; he could get used to this.

Shiro set the bottle of lube back on the nightstand before clapping his hands together.

“Now,” he said and grasped Keith’s wrists. In one swift movement he was on his back with Keith straddling him once more. “How about you ride me, show me what you got, Cherrybomb.”

Keith let out a choked sounding moan before Shiro steadied him with his thighs, hands finding his hips once again like they belonged there.

Keith didn’t mind that thought as he took Shiro in his hand, positioning his large cock at his entrance.

He’d read somewhere that eye contact during sex released oxytocin and damn whatever the hell that was Keith was sure feeling it as he lowered himself down onto Shiro’s dick in one smooth motion, gaze never wavering from Shiro’s face.

“ _Oh my God_.”

It was nearly said in unison and Keith couldn’t help but smirk. “Fucking nerd.”

A well positioned shallow thrust wiped the smirk clean off his face as he braced himself in Shiro’s lap.

“That’s what I’m doing.”

Keith couldn’t wait for himself to adjust fully, too eager to fuck himself on the perfect cock offered to him by every Greek god in existence.

“Don’t hurt yourself.” Shiro murmured as he gripped Keith’s hips to steady him while he rocked, groaning out when the younger man started to slowly bounce.

“Don’t worry, QB, I won’t.”

Keith was vaguely aware of his surroundings, all too focussed on milking every possible noise he could out of Shiro among other things. He started to bounce harder, faster, Shiro meeting his thrusts each time that had the bed knocking against the wall.

“So full…” He groaned.

One well placed thrust had Keith crying out, reaching down to jack himself in time with his thrusts.

“Shi..Shiro..oh my god.” He mumbled. Warm fingers wrapped themselves around Keith’s hand on his dick, urging him on as Shiro kept hitting that spot in just the right way that had him moaning each time.

“Keith, baby, you’re so good, taking my cock like a champ. It’s like you were made for me to fuck you.”

The man above him whimpered as his fist moved faster. “Please..”

“Come on, I know you want to cum for me, red. You look so good up there riding me. You’re heavenly.”

“F…FUCK, Shiro” Keith cried as white ribbons painted his chest and their hands, his rocking slowing to a stop as Shiro kept thrusting. He was pushed down onto his back, breathing heavily as Shiro quickened his pace.

“Just a bit…more…” He gasped.

Keith was too blissed out to notice Shiro groan and pull out in time to finish on Keith’s abdomen, making an absolute mess before collapsing next to him face first into the pillows.

Heavy panting joined the music that neither one of them had even heard through the whole ordeal. Shiro turned over, running a hand through his hair and over his face. He looked at Keith, bathing in his afterglow with rosy cheeks and hair stuck to his sweaty forehead. _Oh_.

“Uh, is there-”

“Baby wipes are in the nightstand too.” Keith breathed out and he heard Shiro fumble around in the drawer for the packet. He flinched but started to laugh when the cold wet cloth made contact with his filthy stomach.

“Well thank you, QB, I see you’re helpful both on and off the field.”

Shiro offered him a smile when he glanced over, planting a drawn out kiss to his cheek. “What can I say? It’s in my nature.”

“Mmm.”

Shiro wadded up the soiled baby wipe after wiping their hands clean as well, getting up to throw the cloth out in the garbage across the room. Keith watched his ass the entire time, eyes moving up to Shiro’s face once he turned around.

“What?”

The younger shrugged, “Nothing nothing.”

Shiro smiled as he got back onto the bed, pulling the man in for a post-coital embrace. He breathed in the scent of his sweat and orange scented shampoo.

“I could get used to this.” He murmured into Keith’s skin.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Well good. So could I.” Keith said when Shiro pulled back.

“Let me at least take you on a proper date before we do this again.”

Keith pursed his lips in thought, raising his brows as he weighed his options.

“I’m down for a date, but you’re crazy if you think I’m done with you tonight.”

Shiro laughed as Keith ambushed him, more than excited for the night to continue on for the two of them.

**Author's Note:**

> follow me for more unedited porn lmfao bye  
> [(reblog on tumblr)](https://planet-posi.tumblr.com/post/167164914649/thank-god-matt-wouldnt-shut-up-about-you)


End file.
